


Ache

by Themisto



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Amputation, Chronic Pain, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Even after the nice reconstruction work, Luke's arm never completely ceased to hurt.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).




End file.
